fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 109
Lucy Fire is the 109th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. With Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy's teamwork, they are able to take down a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Kain Hikaru. However, Ultear Milkovich gets away with Zeref. Summary As Kain Hikaru is about to stomp on Lucy Heartfilia, she awakes and is able to dodge his foot. She demands to know Cana Alberona's whereabouts, but Kain does not know this and he thinks it does not matter as she will die anyway. He introduces himself as a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and takes out Mr. Cursey, a doll he uses for his Magic, Ushi no Koku Mairi. He asks for a strand of Lucy's hair as it is needed to activate his Magic that enables him to control the movements of someone else. Lucy thinks he is bluffing, so Kain sticks his own hair strand onto the doll and tells her to try it in order to prove that he is not bluffing. True enough, Kain moves according to how Lucy uses the doll. After Lucy makes him do various poses, Kain snatches back the doll and announces that he has now become cold-hearted. Kain chases Lucy through the woods, so she summons Taurus to help her out. However, Kain quickly knocks him out. Sagittarius' and Scorpio's attacks on him also backfire and he quickly defeats them. He then proceeds to send Lucy flying with Shining Dodoskoi. Lucy summons Plue, Cancer and Aries next, but all their efforts to defeat Kain are useless as he seems invulnerable to them all. He sends Lucy flying once more and she lands in between Natsu Dragneel and Ultear Milkovich's battle. Just as he is about to finish her off, Natsu's kick meant for Ultear hits Kain instead, saving Lucy. They decide to reform their team in order to defeat the two members of the Seven Kin in front of them. However, Ultear leaves shortly afterwards after Kain promises to take care of them himself. Lucy attempts to come after her but she suddenly stops in her tracks. It turns out Kain was able to pluck a strand of her hair and now she is under his control. After he makes her do some poses, he makes her attack Natsu so he is unable to go after Kain himself. While Natsu gets beat up by Lucy, Happy is able to steal away Mr. Cursey from Kain. Natsu is able to get his hands on Mr. Cursey and proceeds to attack Kain. However, he becomes trapped underneath a pile of boulders due to Kain's blows and is unable to move. Kain is about to kill Lucy and so Natsu yells for her to run but she refuses. She is able to free herself from Kain when Natsu grabs Mr. Cursey again and controls her moves so she is able to fight against Kain. He formulates the idea of mixing his fire with the doll, and so Lucy lights up just as the doll does. Happy takes the doll from Natsu and flies at Max Speed with it so that the fires on the doll and Lucy expand. She becomes a flaming ball of Magic Power, Secret Attack: Lucy Fire, that lands a direct hit on Kain, defeating him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Ultear Milkovich (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Kain Hikaru (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** * ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ***Summoned the Ram, Aries * * * |Ēra}} * ** Spells used * *Iron Doll *Light Doll *Cotton Doll * * * * * * * * Abilities used *Axemanship *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Labrys *Bow and Arrows *Twin Scissors Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Ram Key Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, when Kain lets Lucy try out Mr. Cursey, he tells her that she is free to kiss it or hug it. *Lucy makes Kain do a lot more poses while being controlled by Ushi no Koku Mairi including: Breakdance, the llama position, the pigeon position, the scallop position and three embarrassing pin-up poses in a row. *In the anime, Kain wants to eat some of Lucy's spirits including Taurus, Sagittarius, Plue and Cancer *In the manga, Kain defeats Taurus as soon as he is summoned, unlike the anime. *Scorpio says he is on vacation with Aquarius. *In the anime, Lucy also summons Plue, Cancer and Aries during her fight with Kain. *In Natsu's fight against Ultear, a scene was added before they are interrupted by Kain and Lucy. *Kain makes Lucy do more poses while holding Natsu. *In the anime, Happy tries to attack Kain directly. *The narrator explains how Secret Attack: Lucy Fire works. Navigation